


Sloppy

by sinofwriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Reader decides to let loose at a party.





	Sloppy

Jeff never thought he would get tired of Y/N, but he was wrong. He had been dealing with a wasted Y/N for the past 30 minutes and he was done. All she wanted to do was dance around, which would be fine, except for the fact that her version of dancing was more like having sex with clothes on and Monty would kill him if he even thought about saying yes to dancing with her.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Zach. “Zach, where’s Montgomery?”

Zach grins at him, pointing to a small group standing in a circle. “He’s playing truth or dare.” Zach’s eyes, then land on Y/N. “Hey, Y/N.”

“Zach!” Y/N cheers, escaping Jeff’s grip to hug Zach, only she stays by his side, trying to tug at his arm. “You should dance with me!”

Seeing Jeff shake his head, Zach pulls his arm out of her grasp. “I don’t think so, Y/N.” Y/N goes to protest, but Zach is quick to continue talking, setting his beer on a side table. “How about instead of dancing, we go find Monty?”

Y/N practically lights up at the suggestion, making the two boys grin at how obviously in love she is. “I want to find Monty.”

“Alright, let’s go then.” Zach says to the girl. He then looks at Jeff. “I’ve got this, you go back to partying.”

Jeff looks at him, unsure. “Are you sure?”

Zach waves him off, “We’ll be fine. Monty is right over there and as soon as he’s sees Y/N, he’ll be all protective.”

Jeff nods, “Thanks man.” Clapping him on the shoulder before he starts to walk away.

“No problem, Atkins.” Zach mutters underneath his breath, before focusing on Y/N.

What Zach thought would be a two minute walk, turned into a ten minute walk. He constantly had to pull her away from things and had to constantly decline her invitation to dance. He had been at the end of Monty’s fists once, that was more than enough for him.

Zach considered holding back Y/N when she saw Monty, but ultimately decided, that he could deal with his girlfriend being excited to see him.

He watched as Y/N jumped on Monty’s back, arms looping around his neck, in what looked to be a tight hold. Monty, to his credit, barely even stumbled, not spilling a single drop of beer that was in his hand.

Monty laughs as he feels his girlfriend’s weight on his back, his free hand going to keep her where she is.”Hi, babe.”

She grins at him, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Hello.” She says in a singsong voice.

Monty’s eyebrows furrow, becoming concerned over the girl. Taking one last drag of his beer, he passes it to Scott, who almost immediately downs the rest of it. Using both of his hands, he moves his girlfriend, so that they are face to face, her legs tightening around his waist even more.

Monty has to stop himself from frowning when he sees the state of his girlfriend. She usually never got drunk, only high, and even then it wasn’t all too often. “I guess it’s a good thing I haven’t even had a whole beer.” His hands grip her thighs, the tips of his thumbs pressing into her ass. Monty looks at Scott, seeing him down a shot of something. “You good man? I’m taking Y/N home.”

Scott waves him off, already going for another shot. “I’m fine. I’ll stay here or catch a ride with someone.”

He slowly nods, making a mental note to tell Jeff to watch out for their newest teammate. He then looks at his girlfriend, whose eyes are closed, a soft smile on her face. “Your house or mine?”

Y/N eyes open as she pouts at him. “I didn’t get to dance.” She whines, holding on tight as he starts to walk. “I tried to get Zach and Jeff to dance with me, they said no.”

“Thank god for that.” Monty mutters under his breath, knowing what his girlfriend was like if she wanted to dance and was drunk. “How about when we get to my house, we dance?” He offers, not intending to actually dance with her, at least when she was drunk.

She perks immediately, “Really?”

He nods, “Really.”

Opening the passenger door to his Jeep, he quickly sets the girl down, before putting her seatbelt on. He goes to close the door, but she grabs his flannel, keeping him semi-hovering over her. “I want a kiss.”

Monty rolls his eyes playfully, before pecking the girl on his lips. Not surprised at all by the request.

In less than a minute, they’re driving away. The first few minutes is filled with silence and Y/Ns yawns.

Just when he thought she was asleep, she speaks. Voice barely louder than a whisper. “Monty?”

“Yeah.”

Her eyes flutter shut as she continues their conversation. “I want to go to Vegas with you, just get married and be done with everything. I really want to be married to you. Like, so much that I’ve thought about if we have a wedding or not and then realized we are not those people.” She yawns again, “So instead of proposing if you ever do it, just take me to Vegas. I’ll get it.” She once more, before snuggling into the seat and falling asleep, leaving a shocked Montgomery, who can’t help but think about the ring set sitting in his safety deposit box.


End file.
